You Got Schooled
by Commander Zucchini
Summary: AU High School. When Principal Blood of the elite, prestigious private school Hive Academy proposes a community project to Principal Wilson of Jump High, what danger, insanity, and hilarity could possibly ensue? Possible: XRae RobStr BBT CyJx Now up: "United We Stand": Jason's up to something. ON HOLD
1. Good Morning

_Disclaimer: Nothing is mine. Not even the overused highschool idea._

**You Got Schooled: Chapter 1, Good Morning**

_-Gorman-Melrose-Roth Residence, 5am_

Raven opens her eyes and she knows it's five am. She doesn't need to glance at the clock on the floor beside her to check. She never has to. She slowly sits up, rubbing a hand over her eyes.

She walks down the two flights of stairs into the shared kitchen, and sets a kettle onto the stove to boil. She makes her way back up the stairs, stopping at her foster parents' room to knock several times on their door. "Five o'clock."

She proceeds to the attic, which she shares with her foster sisters, and gathers her clothes. She never changes in the open. She doesn't care how long she's known her sisters, she wouldn't even if they were biological, and she doesn't care whether they're sleeping or in the room or not. She does not like to feel exposed.

Thankfully, they don't bother her for it. She was lucky to be taken in by a good family. And though they've fallen into hard times, having to rent out rooms in the house just to pay the bills, they've never forced her to do anything unwillingly. Within reason. They're still parents, they still have rules, and while some of them may seem a bit extreme (no dating, seven pm curfew), they're a far cry from her past experiences, and she is smart enough to recognize the need for them, especially in the area they live in.

Every day, she tries to remind herself how lucky she is.

Her father would have her enslaved were there not a restraining order against him.

After changing and brushing her teeth in the bathroom, she makes her way back downstairs just as the kettle begins to whistle. She makes herself a cup of herbal tea, goes out onto the back porch, takes a seat on the stairs, and just breathes.

She closes her eyes.

She reminds herself how lucky she is.

And she takes a sip of her tea.

_-Grayson Residence, 6am _

Alarm's going off. Morning. Already? Dick groans and rolls over and off the couch. He gathers up his homework, once neat, now a crumpled heap.

Great. Now he'll have to cut down his hour run to thirty minutes to not only finish his homework but to rewrite the past five pages. He's really gonna have to take Uncle Bruce up on that offer of a laptop for his birthday.

Dick quickly pads over to his bedroom to turn off his alarm, thankful this morning for being an incredibly light sleeper. For once, it's done him some good. He stretches a bit, then goes to his closet. _Where, where, where are my running clothes?_ He lets out a strangled sound of frustration as he furiously shoves neatly hung clothes aside, knocking a couple off the hangers.

_Gotta do the laundry today. What's today? Wednedsday. _He finds some semi-clean shorts and pulls them on. _I finish school at two today. Football practice starts at four, so I might have enough time in between then to go to the laundromat. _He now begins his quest for clean socks. _But Gar wanted me to help him out before practice, oops almost forgot._ One sock is red and the other green, but if he's gonna look for a match now, he might as well not even run at all. _Right. So, football ends at six, and then there's Tae Kwon Do at seven instructing the junior class at eight._ Shoes are by the door, so he jogs over in his socks.

He forgets just how slippery the green sock is on tile floors.

He miscalculates the positioning of the kitchen table as he flails outward for something to catch onto.

He tries to shift his weight off his green clad foot and more onto his red clad one while also trying to maneuver it towards the ground.

He's on the floor cradling a twisted ankle.

Maybe that's life's way of telling him that he shouldn't go for a run today.

_Naahh._ He stretches it out, shakes it off, slips on his shoes, walks out of the apartment, and is at the top of the stairs, when someone shouts, "Heads up!"

Quick intincts might have saved him any other day. But today he wanted to go for a run with a twisted ankle. He turns about, winces at the effect that has on his ankle, and tries to flatten himself against the wall as a bed comes hurling down at him.

The bed rams him on his side and shoves him down the stairs ahead of it.

And now he's one the floor cradling a broken leg.

And the laundry will have to wait.

_-Stone Residence, 7am_

"Yo, Vic, you got a call!"

Victor grunts.

"Yo VIC!"

"Whaaaat?" he groans into his pillow.

"Your boy Dick's on the phone."

_Dick? Why in all that is good on this earth are you waking me up at this hour? Yo, I'ma be madd tight if you don't got a good reason for this, dawg._

He shuffles out of bed, walks into the kitchen, and grabs the phone from his little brother.

"What?"

"Good morning to you to, Vic."

"Yeah, well, I was _sleeping._ Who wants to wake up to hear your voice, runt?"

"Shall I name the first fifty people off the top of my head?"

"Whatever. You ain't that cool."

"Tell that to the fifty people that I can name right now. Star Anders, Abigail Barnes, Justine Cash, Pau-"

"The cheerleaders do not count. And neither does the dance team. Or step team."

"Jealoooouus. Anyway, I'm not coming to school today."

"What? How come?"

"Um, well, I broke my leg."

"WHAT? How!"

"It doesn't matter. Point is, it's broken, I'm at the hospital, and I probably am gonna be using crutches for the next month or so."

"Oh maan. Wait, whatchu mean, it don't _matter_? Tell me it wasn't something stupid."

"It was. I'm not even gonna tell you."

"Oh no, don't give me that. You know I'ma pry that outta you-"

"Oh, nurse is coming, gotta go. Just tell the teachers and tell Gar I'm sorry I can't practice with him, kay? Could you help him out, for me though? Catch ya later."

_Click._

"Little shrimp."

_-Anders Residence, 7:30am_

A jingly ringtone wakes Kory "Star" Anders up. Initially the slightest bit irritated, she immediately brightens upon seeing the name of the caller.

"Hello, Richard Grayson, and how are you on this splendid morning?"

She doesn't even have to look outside. If Richard's calling her, the day can't get much better.

"Hey Star. Sorry, you know how we were gonna go to the Tae Kwon Do class I was telling you about?"

"Yes?" She is beginning to get a sinking feeling in her stomach. Her almost-first-date with Richard Grayson was all she had thought about for the past week.

"Well, I _promise_ you that I'll make it up to you, but you see-"

"Oh, please, there is no need to explain. You are a very busy person-"

"Star, that's not it at all-"

"And I understand that you might not want to go to this class of doing Tae Kwon with me-"

"KORY!"

"Yes?"

"I broke my leg."

There is a pause as she registers this.

"Oh."

"Yeah, so..."

"I'm very sorry about that."

"Haha, it wasn't your fault."

"But that is most unfortunate."

"It really is. I was looking forward to going with you."

"Oh, I meant your leg, but yes, that too."

"Oh...hahaha. Yeah. So, I just wanted to let you know. And I promise you that I will make it up to you."

"That is quite alright. Are you well, though? Are you in pain? Do you need anything? I could bring you some pizza if you want. Or maybe a movie?"

_Wow, she's really upset about not going tonight? Does she really care?_ He can't tell. "Aw, that's really sweet of you. But no, really, you don't have to."

"Please, I insist. It might be difficult to get food, yes? Then I shall bring food to you!"

There _is_ always delivery, but why deny the sweetest girl in the school the chance to see him? "Sure thing, then. Thanks, Star. Just give me a call whenever. I probably won't be doing much today."

"Ok! I shall give you a call after school!"

"Kay, thanks. Bye, Star."

"Goodbye, Richard."

She walks to school with a smile on her face.

_-Walker-Logan Residence, 8am_

"Garfield, if you don't get your sorry self up this very instant, I am leaving you here and you can walk to school!"

"Huh? What? No, don't!" He bounds up, racing to the bathroom. "No, I'm up! I'm coming!"

"You have fifteen minutes before I'm outta here!"

"Coming!"

His shower takes a minute, his hair takes two, his clothes a minute (he honestly did not even look at what he put on), looking in the mirror, two, finding a shirt without holes in it, a minute, ironing it, five, and grabbing breakfast in the form of a cereal bar, five seconds. Plus all the time he spent running to and fro, and his aunt, being a very punctual woman, was walking out the door.

"I'm coming!"

The door slams to emphasize this.

It's ten minutes into the car ride before his aunt speaks to him.

"You didn't brush your teeth, Garfield."

"I-"

"No. Don't speak. I don't want you to stink up my car." Her smirk lightens the sting of her words, and she rummages in her purse before offering him a piece of mint gum. "Here."

"Thank you."

"I told you not to speak. You may thank me when it is in your mouth and your breath is permeated with minty freshness."

He chews obediently. "Thank you." He makes sure to exhale heavily in her direction.

"I love you, too. Now get out of my car."

He obeys and blows a kiss to her from behind his shoulder as he walks up the yard to Jump City High.

* * *

A/N: Incredibly original, yes? I know. Anyway. A quick idea. Who knows if it'll get anywhere. Maybe if I get enough reviews. (Hinthint) This isn't a romance, but I think there'll be a bit in here. RobStar, obviously. Not BBRae, sorry. Maybe Terra, if I put her in. And most almost definitely RedXRae. I like it too much to leave it out. c: Eh, well, if I get around to it. I wanted to keep Starfire's original name (almost), I don't like the sound of Kory. So anyway, what was that about reviews?


	2. The Challenge

**せいねんかさねてきたらず**

**_Seinen kasanete kitarazu_**

**The prime of your life does not come twice.**

_A/N: Well! Finally an update. I had no idea where I wanted to go with this story, but I figured that I may as well try and we'll find out. ;) _

_Disclaimer: What you see here is the byproduct of Cartoon Network and a rampant imagination._

oOoOoOo

_-The Lunchroom 2pm-_

Raven Roth closes her eyes.

When will the madness end?

"Garfield Mark Logan, I do not _ever_ want to see you anywhere near my personal belongings again. _Am I understood?_" she grits out.

The mischievous boy smiles sheepishly at the dark girl before slinking away, rubber rat toy in tow.

Raven shakes her head, but manages a small smile. The little trickster was annoying sometimes, but he meant no harm and he had a big heart. Like the little brother she never had.

Sometimes she wonders if she's too mean to him.

_Naah, _she thinks. _Can't ruin the image of party pooper I already have. That would _really_ encourage him._

So she shoulders her plain black messenger bag and makes her way to the gymnasium for the weekly pep rally.

_-Jump Gymnasium 2:15pm-_

"Aaaaaalright, everybody! Lemme hear ya, Jump High!"

A collective roar rings throughout the gym, the stomping on bleachers adding to the mass chaos.

Raven rubs the bridge of her nose, trying to make the pounding in her head go away. Victor glances sympathetically at his childhood friend and pulls her into a one armed hug before beginning to rub her neck lightly. Raven closes her eyes and silently begs for the insanity to end.

Who invented these things anyway?

Just a plain waste of time.

Usually, Vic would be down there on the court with the sports teams (basketball, football, baseball, lacrosse, track, the works), but today was a special occasion.

"Gimme a J!"

Raven opens her eyes to see Garfield on the court, leading the crowd in a "pep" cheer.

How he got this job, she has no idea, but it kind of suits him.

"Gimme a U!"

Raven closes her eyes again. She hears the beep of a digital camera.

Star's taking pictures for her scrapbook again.

Though, Raven has to admit, she has a good knack for it, and it was sort of nice to have a visual for everyone to look back on all their years of friendship.

"Gimme an M!"

Speaking of which, Raven suddenly realizes that she hasn't seen Richard at all today.

That sounds pretty bad, considering they're all pretty close friends, but today hasn't exactly been a breeze of a day. First was a pop quiz in first period Chemistry, then was the prep test in AP English, and after that, Garfield had needed help with Algebra so she got excused from Calculus to tutor him (they were only finishing their projects; Raven's had been finished since last Thursday), and then it was just class after class of busyness, projects and insane amounts of classwork. Of course. Raven _had_ purposefully registered for all the challenging classes at the beginning of the year, after all.

"Gimme a P!"

Plus the fact that she and Richard didn't have any classes in common.

They were the same age, but signing up for all the super advanced classes would do that. Not that her friends aren't smart. But Raven's always been one to try to push herself past her limits academically.

"What's that spell?!"

There's a chorus of "JUMP!" as the bleachers shake with kids jumping along to the cheer.

"One more time!"

More shouting, more jumping, more noise and shaking.

"Who are we?!"

"Titans!"

"I said, WHO ARE WE!?"

"TITANS!"

It's a wonder these bleachers are still standing.

"Aaalright, Jump High! That's the spirit! Now let's give it up for the one, the only, the very best and greatest, Papa Wilson!"

The cheering continues as a slim man in a suit with an eyepatch and salt and pepper hair makes his way to the middle of the court.

Taking the mic from Garfield, he raises a hand to silence his pupils.

"Thank you, Mister Logan, for the overwhelmingly flattering introduction. Although, if anyone calls me Papa Wilson in the halls, you _will_ be staying after hours for some fun, quiet deskwork."

The crowd laughs at his threat of detention, knowing full well that he would do it, and wondering what sort of miserable fate poor Garfield has ahead.

"Well, today, we are gathered here to not simply celebrate our greatness as a successful and efficient school…"

Cheers all around.

_They really believe in themselves. How inspiring_, Raven thinks as she suppresses rolling her eyes.

"But to take on a challenge."

Mr. Wilson pauses to let his words sink in. Or just for dramatic effect. Who knows.

"The Hive Academy has proposed a contest of sorts, which the city has now endorsed. A community project. The rules are simple. The school that can best serve Jump City and effect a good and productive change, for the improvement of our city and all of our lives, that school not only gets the fame and recognition of having done such a deed, but will receive a check of one hundred thousand dollars towards the improvement of the school and its facilities."

There is an awed silence before he finally says, "I'm serious."

Students erupt in loud cheers and screams. _That's like a new laptop! That's like a hundred new laptops! Yeah!_

Papa Wilson smiles.

"The contest will begin officially next Monday. As an even greater incentive, the student that can organize the most successful and efficient team will receive a new laptop, and the team will receive a two hundred dollar check. Things to ponder, children. I expect great things from you, and I know you will not disappoint. And with that, you are dismissed."

And the Titans are left with a challenge in their laps.


	3. Change in Plans

_A/N: So this story is mainly gonna be from Raven's POV. The first chapter is kinda to let you see what the characters' lives are like a little. And I wrote it three years ago._

_To all my reviewers/favoriters/watchers: Thank you so much! Each one of your comments, favorites, or follows is appreciated and cherished, not to mention motivating and inspiring. Sorry to disappoint on the pairings. XRae is my OTP. Lol. But—be warned, I'm not really a romance writer. I'm more of the comedy/drama type. We'll see, though._

_Disclaimer: In no way, shape, or form do I receive any profit or gain from this work of pure fanfiction. Though, I might gain smiles, if you count that. But that's only if you review. So… ;)_

_Warning: This chapter is heavy on the drama. Or, whatever this is. Emotional stuff. Angst. Yeah._

oOoOoOo

_Chapter Three: Change in Plans_

At the end of the day, you have to be prepared for your plans to be ruined.

That was one of the first things that Raven ever learned.

Yes, you can plan. You can act according to those plans, and, sometimes, things can go smoothly.

But sometimes they don't.

Sometimes, the unexpected happens.

Sometimes, bad things happen.

Sometimes, people dream. They might dream about their future, what job they want, who they want to marry, how many kids they want to have, where they want to live, where they want to travel.

But sometimes those dreams don't come true, and those plans and ideas for the future can get ruined.

Getting raped wasn't included in Arella Roth's plans.

Such a fear she had of Raven's father that, bless her heart, she could hardly bear to look at her own daughter.

Raven honestly couldn't blame her. To have a living, breathing representation of your worst fears in front of you must have been both terrifying and heart rending.

Raven was surprised that her mother hadn't had an abortion.

She had asked her mother about it once, before she died. She simply said that she couldn't.

Sometimes, despite all your carefulness and preparation for (what you believe to be) the worst, plans go awry.

People plan on doing something, they say that they will see to it that something happens, but sometimes, they just don't follow through.

Sometimes, you get moved from foster home to foster home, even if you're not doing anything wrong, even if all you're trying to do is make your "family" happy.

Sometimes, people just can't adjust like they thought they could.

So you're passed along like secondhand clothing, third-hand, fourth-hand, before finally you think you've found a place you can _finally_ call home.

And then your father hunts you down.

Sometimes, love can't overcome fear, and the people you called family give you up for the sake of their own safety.

Sometimes, things just don't work out.

Sometimes, no matter how much you try to talk sense into a person, no matter how good your intentions or how much you try, you can't change people.

Sometimes, your father might be a crazed lunatic, a hopeless man devoid of reason and morals, intent only upon getting his next fix.

And you were just a means to his end.

In some twisted way.

Sometimes things just don't work out how you thought they might.

Sometimes, a guy can come along and sweep you off your feet, seem to understand you like no one else and make you happier than you've ever been before.

Sometimes, yes, even love is wrong.

Emotions are deceitful, flattery is poison, and good-looking seniors at rich, private academies can lie, cheat, and break your heart.

Sometimes, careful planning gets you absolutely nowhere.

Sometimes, despite you telling yourself that you don't need anyone and you're perfectly fine by yourself, you realize that sometimes it's ok, sometimes it's actually nice to have friends. Sometimes you find yourself surprised that some people actually care.

Sometimes, all it takes is one little word to change your mind.

Sometimes, a "hello" can make a friend.

Sometimes, a hug can make it better.

Sometimes, four kids who seem to have absolutely nothing in common with you can worm their way into your heart.

And you realize that you still _can_ have a family.

At the end of the day, you have to be prepared for your plans to be ruined.

So when Raven's plans of getting straight A's in every one of her advanced classes by focusing only and completely on schoolwork and staying out of any sports, parties or extracurricular activities are ruined by Principal Wilson's promise of wealth, well, that was a tough one, but she was prepared.

oOoOoOo

_A/N: Did you catch the sarcasm? Yeah, the last paragraph might have been too quick a change, but whatever. This chapter DEFINITELY did not write like I planned for it to. Isn't that funny. And sorry, I'm a short chapter writer. I usually do drabbles/one shots. I hate doing chapter fics, actually. I lack the motivation and the attention span. You know how to fix that? You tell me. ;)_

_( coughcoughREVIEW! Please?)_


	4. Titans, Together!

**Only when all contribute their firewood can they build up a strong fire.**

_A/N: So, wow, I think after doing my other Treasure Planet fic for so long I've just gotten into the habit of writing whatever I want and not having to worry about whether or not it fits with the story, because they've all been one shots. Well, sorry if this fic takes on those tendencies. I hope you enjoy anyway._

_Feedback is appreciated. :)_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans or Windows 95. ;)_

_This one is all dialogue! See if you can guess who's talking :D_

oOoOoOo

_Chapter 4: Titans, Together!_

_-The Tower, 7pm-_

"So, what do you think we can do?"

"Friends, this is such a glorious opportunity to reach out to the many in the city that surround us!"

"Um, yeah, I guess so. But I was just thinking about that new _laptop_."

"Wow, way to be shallow. You could have the chance to help thousands of people, and you're thinking about little old you."

"Hey, I could help _plenty_ of people with a new laptop!"

"Oh yeah, how's that? Protecting civilians from aliens and zombies?"

"I don't just want it for the games, dude! I could like…write papers or something. Like inform people on why tofu is super good for you!"

"Great. So you would use it to lie."

"No way! It _is _good! It's so healthy, and—"

"Ok, ok, so why couldn't you write this _life changing_ paper on a school computer or something?"

"Do you have any idea how many _germs_ are on those keyboards? And those things are so ancient. I totally thought Windows 95 was extinct. What a dinosaur."

"GUYS, we are _really_ getting off topic."

"Ok, sorry. But that laptop does sound nice."

"I am in agreement on that one."

"Can we please just talk about how we're gonna win?"

"Wow. We really have a heart to help the needy."

"Hey, he didn't say it needed to be helping the _needy_, just the community…"

"Right. Sooo, we're gonna help a bunch of rich folks find their cats or something."

"_Fine_. We're gonna help the needy."

"Don't sound so enthusiastic."

"Yaaaaay! I'm so excited, _guys! _Aren't you?! _Awesooome~~~!_"

"You don't have to be sarcastic, either."

"Oh, friends, but do you not all see how magnificent this could be?"

"I'm seeing that magnificent laptop."

"Ok, but that's for _one_ person. The leader. So you better get crackin on some good ideas."

"Alright, guys, here's the plan! We're gonna—"

"You are _not_ going to be the leader."

"What!? Who says? Why not!?"

"…"

"Ugh! Fine! I'll take some of that check though."

"Right."

"_OK_! So, do we have any ideas?"

"Would we not be able to start a fund of some sort?"

"Ok, that's a good idea. For what cause?"

"Cancer?"

"Addictions?"

"Like video game addictions?"

"…"

"Hey, it was a thought…"

"What if we just helped people? Like orphans or kids from broken homes? We could reach out to them, do projects, games, crafts, or something…"

"Wow…that's a good idea…"

"I like it!"

"What a splendid idea! When can we start?"

"That's my girl! Always looking out for others."

"I'm just thinking about what I would have wanted growing up."

"And you're absolutely right. There are hundreds of kids in this city alone who need someone to reach out to them. We can be just what they need."

"That's awesome!"

"Aight, everyone, tha's it. We got it settled. Operation Hug-a-Kid is a go! Put it in the middle, let's go. On three, Titan's Together, k?"

"That's a football thing, dude."

"Who cares, put it in the middle! One, two, three—"

"Titans, TOGETHER!"


	5. Puddles and Puzzles

Disclaimer: Indeed. TT belongs to DC.

oOoOoOo

Puddles and Puzzles

A dark haired boy watches as a violet haired girl is led by the hand by a child no older than six, laughing to himself as she's led straight into a puddle of dirty rainwater. Her reaction surprises him though; she simply smiles, picking up the child and spinning him around in mock punishmnt, earning delighted giggles from the little one.

A couple of her friends are behind, walking alongside three other young children, the oldest probably around twelve or so. One of the teens, a big guy, shaved head and sporting some fresh Nike kicks, is making a big fuss about keeping away from the puddles littering the sidewalk. The other, a cute red headed and slender girl, stops for a moment, crouching a little to allow a little girl with braids to ride piggy-back.

It was an odd sight to see. Like some sort of cute dysfunctional family on a field trip.

He looks back to the violet haired girl to find her looking back at him.

His heart stops dead.

How did she know? How did she see him?

He quickly looks around him, scanning the area to see if there is anyone else she could possibly be looking at.

No one in sight.

He's sure he can see the slightest of smirks cross her lips.

And then it's gone; she's now talking to the child, acting as though she didn't see anything.

He can hear their voices now.

They're close enough now that he can see that the violet haired girl's companion is not in the best of physical conditions. He's quite scrawny and has several cuts and bruises along his body. As they get nearer, he sees the same is true for whom he assumes are his siblings. They all have the same dark hair and tannish complexion. And they're all skinny and bruised.

Puzzled, the boy wants to find out more. Who are these kids? Who is this violet haired girl? What are they doing?

But just then his phone vibrates.

"Sup?" He answers quietly.

"You're late, Jason."

He sighs. "Yeah, yeah. Be right there, Jinx."

This puzzle would have to wait.

oOoOoOo

A/N: Dun dun duuun... Thanks to everyone for the reviews! They're very much cherished. :) Please let me know what you all think. :) Please?


	6. Enter the Hive

Ang taong walang pilak ay parang ibong walang pakpak: A person without money is like a bird without wings.

Disclaimer: If I owned Teen Titans, there would be a Filipino superhero.

Note! This takes place a couple hours BEFORE the previous chapter.

oOoOoOo

Chapter 6: Enter the Hive

-Previously at Hive Academy, 2pm-

"Ugh, come on, this is so boring," a pale skinned, pink haired girl drawls as her chin rests in one hand, the other draped lazily across her desk.

"No kidding. You'd think these snot brains could come up with something better than 'let's save the pretty pigeons' and 'feed the dumb worms' crud," snips a short, bald boy, hunched in his seat and eyes squinting in disgust.

"Yeah," a large, red haired boy grunts in asent. His desk is too small for him, and he sits in it rather awkwardly.

The first two pause for a moment to look at the third, seemingly taking in his position for the first time, and burst out laughing.

"Maybe we should start a fund for finding Baran a bigger desk!" the girl gives a little snort.

"Hey, you three. You seem to have some great ideas. Care to share with the rest of the class?"

The three suddenly snap to attention. The girl speaks up, "No, Dr. Light. Sorry for the interruption. It won't happen again." She gives her best angelic smile.

Surprisingly, for such a devious girl, it's quite convincing.

Or should that be unsurprisingly?

"Please do," is all that the deranged doctor says. Jinx is his star pupil. He usually cuts her some slack.

As soon as the teacher turns his back, she whispers only for Baran and Mikron to hear, "Or we could buy a brain for Dr. Nightlight."

All three dissolve into a fit of silent giggles.

Usually at this time they'd be working on balancing some insane chemistry equations or scribbling madly to get down all of Dr. I'm-Completely-Insane's notes, but today they were discussing what good deeds they could do for the community.

Lame sauce.

As if Jinx cared about getting money for the school. As if she cared about a little laptop and a couple hundred bucks. Hello, she attends HIVE ACADEMY. You only get in if you're super smart or ridiculously loaded. Both of which she is, of course.

Personally, she thinks Principal Creeps is just doing this to show off. 'We have money, we have brains, we have connections and you poor little city public schoolers don't! Na na na na boo boo!'

Yep. She can totally picture Principal Blood dancing around and saying that.

So, she has no motivation for this lame "contest."

There are a few dimwits who obviously do, though. Mostly kids who got in by scholarship and not by cash.

Well, good for them. Let them slave away for a silly computer and pocket cash while also managing to make the school look good.

The Hive was a nice enough school, but it's not worth all that.

As soon as the bell rings, Mikron scampers over to Jinx, who's lazily packing up her things.

"So, we gonna do this?"

Oh.

Right.

Mikron was one of those dimwits with the scholarship.

Dirt.

She sighs, rolls her eyes a little, and says, "You come up with the plan. I'll help out if I have to. Only on the weekends."

The little cueball smiles broadly. "Cool! I'll go tell Jason! We can meet at the shop at 5? It's Friday- this counts as weekend, right?"

Jinx gives another exaggerated sigh. "Fiiiine."

She can't wait until all this is over.

oOoOoOo

A/N: K, so sorry for short chapters but I've been typing up these last few chapters on my phone. No wifi on my comp. Sooo...you'll deal. And, I'm leaving soon for a missions trip to the Philippines, so...yeah. And after that is school. Once school starts, I'm out for the count. If you review, I might be able to squeeze something else out. This stuff takes a lot of motivation.

I kid you not.


	7. The Hive Almost-Five

_**It's not the size of the dog in the fight, it's the size of the fight in the dog. -Mark Twain**_

_Disclaimer: If I owned Teen Titans, Titans Tower would be in Manila._

oOoOoOo

Chapter 7: The Hive Almost-Five

-5:30 pm, Mikron's Workshop-

"Hey, booger brain, you wanna stop texting your toenail picking friends and help us out?"

"Look here, you little punk, I'm only doing this for you, ok?! So get your little dorkface outta my business!"

"Ooooh wooow, someone's clever. Dorkface?"

"Mikron, you little gizmit, do not get me started. I don't care if my insults are inferior to your steroid enriched vocabulary, I would beat you to a pulp if you could get any smaller, but I'll settle for squashing you under my boot."

"Baran!"

"No, don't you 'Baran' me! Face me like the half size man you are!"

"Baran, do something!"

"Come here, midget!"

"Don't let her do it! I'll do your homework for this week!"

"Two weeks."

"Ok, two weeks! Please! JUST STOP HER!"

"Jinx."

"Baran."

"Sorry."

"Traitor."

"Grades."

"Whatever."

"HA!"

"Shut up, munchkin!"

"Agh! Noo!"

"Jiiinx."

"Ok! Ok. Put me down, you overgrown tomato!"

"Promise."

"I ain't promising nothin, big boy! If pint size there wants to insult me, he's gettin what's comin!"

"Well this looks promising. Way to help the community, team. Are we providing entertainment?"

Three heads snap up to find a dark haired boy in a skull print hoodie standing at the garage entrance.

"Jason!"

"It's about time!"

"I'm hungry."

The newcomer smiles. "Matter of fact, so am I. Whaddya say we talk this over some pizza?"

"Awesome!"

"Boys." Jinx rolls her eyes but follows them out of the midget's workshop anyway.

oOoOoOo

A/N: So there's the Hive Almost-Five! The fifth member will come eventually. Somehow. Can you guess who it is? Thank you to those who reviewed! And to those that have faved/added! I was so warmed that I was compelled to write another quick chapter! I know they're short, but understand that I am also working a job and packing before I leave for 5 months (trip n then school). (And btw, yes, I'm half Filipino:) The more reviews, the higher my motivation. Is this blackmail? No. It's called inspiration.


	8. What up, Bro?

**Family quarrels are bitter things. They don't go according to any rules. They're not like aches or wounds, they're more like splits in the sin that won't heal because there's not enough material. -F. Scott Fitzgerald**

_Disclaimer: If I owned Teen Titans, Red-X would really be Peter Parker.  
_

...jk

oOoOoOo

_Chapter 8: What Up, Bro?  
_

Four kids walk into a pizza parlor.

And realize that there are no empty tables.

"Good going, slum slurper. Had to pick the one pizza place that's the busiest on Friday nights, didn't ya?"

Said 'slum slurper' fights back a glare, instead he shrugs nonchalantly. There was a reason he picked this place, but he wasn't gonna tell them just yet.

Or ever.

What they didn't know wouldn't kill em.

He spies a few empty chairs at a table with five kids their age. He catches a glimpse of violet hair.

And smirks victoriously.

Walking over to the table, he puts on a friendly smile and greets with a, "Hey."

All five look up. "Are these seats taken? My friends and I just wanted to get some pizza, but there's hardly any free seats."

"Sure, go ahead," grins the big bald one.

Jason waves his friends over. The Hive students begin to sit down.

"Jason?"

There's no mistaking that voice.

Eyes flick towards a boy with dark spiky hair.

"Dick."

Neither makes any move to greet the other.

Jason's kind of regretting picking this table.

Who knew Violet would have been in Dick's circle?

His 'brother' was always the perfect boy, always doing the right thing and getting everyone to love him.

And Jason?

He'd always been the one that messed things up. He rarely did anything right. He always rushed into things too quickly and Uncle Bruce was constantly having to bail him out of trouble.

And now, after spending so many months trying to avoid the Boy Wonder, here they are.

Face to face.

What did the universe have against him?

"Old friends?" Violet asks, eyebrow raised.

"Something like that," Dick says.

Oh no. If Dick wants to play it that way, Jason is definitely not cooperating. Not this time.

"We're brothers," Jason says with a smirk. Dick might be able to get everyone to like him, but Jason can still get the upper hand.

Everyone gasps, Hives and Titans, trying to figure out how this managed to escape their attention all these years.

"Sort of," Dick adds in quickly. "He was adopted. We both were, actually. Uncle Bruce took us in back in Gotham."

"Dick was always the little angel," Jason says sweetly, sarcasm dripping like venom.

"And what would that make you?" Violet seems to be the talkative one tonight.

"Well, sweets, if I told you, I might be compromised," Jason says with a wink.

"Raven."

For a second, he's taken aback. "What?"

"My name. It's Raven."

Well. That was easy. "A pleasure indeed," Jason says, bowing. He grins. "And I'm Jason Todd. Nice to meet you all," he says to the table. Turning to Dick, grin never faltering, he asks, "Are we still allowed to crash this table or should we find some other pizza place?"

Dick's eyes narrow almost imperceptibly at Jason's snarkiness, but it's likely that no one else catches it. He doesn't miss a beat though, and replies, "Of course. Go right ahead, little bro."

Jason's sure that he felt his eye just twitch.

Sitting in the only remaining vacant seat (next to Raven, what a coincidence), he forces himself to keep smiling.

"Little bro, huh?" Jinx laughs.

"Never knew you had a big brother watchin out for ya, Jace," Mikron snickers.

He strongly represses the urge to roll his eyes. "Hardly. And he's only older by half a year, but somehow that makes all the difference."

"Especially if you were adopted. Kids do it naturally, to establish themselves and have a 'heirarchy' of sorts," Raven says, unashamedly joining their conversation.

Jason cocks his head. "Were you adopted?"

"Many times," is the curt reply.

Jason smiles genuinely for the first time tonight. "Finally, someone else who understands."

Raven gives a small but bitter smile back.

"All too well."

oOoOoOo

A/N: So, this one's just a tad longer, but please realize that not only am I really busy with work but I have to type everything on my phone. And bc my phone hates me, after I type it and copy n paste it all in, I have to go back and re-enter all the spacing. But you guys give me a measure of dedication. So thanks! I leave Sunday for the Philippines, so depending on how much time I have and how much people actually want an update...we'll see. Thanks for the reviews, you all are AWESOME.


	9. United We Stand

**One for all, and all for one.**

_Disclaimer: If I owned Teen Titans, Raven would be Blue X._

oOoOoOo

_Chapter 9: United We Stand _

Turns out that both groups of teens had met at the pizza parlor for the exact same thing.

"So, how'd it go with the De Los Santos kids?" Dick asks. Always the leader. Jason frowns ever-so-slightly. How these guys put up with the pushy, bossy, obsessive know-it-all was beyond him.

"It was cool, man. Little Ricky took us on an adventure through the park," the bald guy smiles. "The 'lava pits' were not so cool, though," he adds.

"And friend Brendali was so happy to spend time with us! She asked when we would be coming again!" The red head continues with excitement.

"Well, I'm sure we can work out something," Dick smiles.

They all look at Raven. She's looking down. Picking at her pizza. She looks up, slightly annoyed. "What?"

The boy wonder blinks. "Well, how was it?"

"Fine." She doesn't elaborate. And she gives no indication of intending to. She pushes away her plate. "I'm not hungry."

"I'll take it!" The short boy with the high pitched voice reaches over delightedly, snatching the dejected cheesy goodness with glee.

"Is something wrong, Rae?" Dick probes a little.

Raven's jaw clenches just a little.

Aha, so he did get under someone's skin, after all.

"I just wish we could help them all. There's so many kids like this who never get to have a so-called 'normal' childhood. The De Los Santos family is so needy, but there are hundreds of other kids in Jump City alone that are in the same, if not worse, condition."

"What is this? Social Workers 101?" Jinx says. It almost sounds mocking, but there's a note of genuine curiosity in it.

"Yeah, it is actually. Really advanced material, don't hurt yourself, short stuff," baldy jumps in before Raven bursts a vein.

"EXCUSE me?" Jinx begins to stand up to her full height before Jason tugs her back down.

Uh oh.

Not what he wanted to happen.

If anybody was gonna be the bad guy, it was him. No one else.

"Why don't you try us, Mr. My-Kicks-Are-Too-Fresh-For-Lava-Puddles?"

"What?! You- what- how?!" Mr. Kicks sputters.

Jason just smirks. "Nah, for real, though. What are you guys doing? Is this for that competition?"

All five Titans stop and stare blankly.

"Well, judging by your extremely effective poker faces, I'll take that as a yes." Yup, Jason's on a roll tonight.

"So? Why should we tell you? You're the enemy!" High-pitched defends.

"Enemy?" Oh no, quick, save the ship- she's going down fast! "But I thought we could be a team! You know? A family effort," Jason winks.

Dick glowers at the twist.

Oh yes, 'big bro.' Tables are turning.

And, just as expected, Violet falls for it. "Can we?"

"Jason!"

"Hey, booger picker, wanna ask US if we wanna team up with some snot snorters first?"

"Yeah."

Jason looks at his classmates. "Come on, guys. What else are we gonna do? Be a traveling circus? Raven here is right, there are a ton of kids in the city that need help. They can't do it on their own!"

Protests erupt from both sides.

"Are you kidding me?! Work with some snobbish-"

"Uh, no way, no how am I gonna team up with these rude, sarcastic little-"

"Bum brains and barf buckets-"

"I think it's a good idea."

All heads swivel to look at Dick.

"Bro, say WHAT?"

"Friend Richard, are you sure this is what you wish to do?"

"Of course," Dick says tentatively. He's obviously not. But he continues confidently, "Raven said it herself, we can't do all this on our own. Yeah, it's a competition, but there are real and hurting kids involved and we can't pass them up because we just want to win something. What do you say, Hive? You in?"

The private schoolers look at Jason, scowling.

"Of course we are."

Twenty minutes and a lot of attempts at team-building-effort later, everyone's pushing in their chairs and throwing out paper plates, heading for the stairs to the exit.

"Hey, can I talk to you for a sec?" Jason lightly touches Raven's arm as she turns to walk away with her friends. Dick is the only one who notices, or cares really, as evidenced by his half turned posture and narrowed eyes.

It's much less threatening when the guy's on crutches, though.

"We've been talking all night," Raven says flatly.

A bit put off, Jason's about to say something smart right back before he realizes that she's smiling. Oh. "Uh, can we go somewhere a little more private?" He quickly adds, "Not for long." Can't have her thinking he's a creeper or anything.

Without a word, she walks past him to go out on the balcony of pizza parlor. There are only two other people there, but they seem to be too enamored with their food and each other to care about the teens.

Jason decides to just cut to the chase. "How did you know I was there today?"

"In the park?"

He nods once.

"Lucky guess, I suppose."

"No way. That was totally like magic powers, sweets."

"I have a name. Use it. And seriously, I don't know. I just felt like we were being watched. And lo and behold." Raven crosses her arms in a way that clearly says, 'are we done with this conversation?' Jason chuckles and leans back on the railing with an, 'I don't think so.'

Too bad Raven doesn't care.

She walks off, leaving a dumbfounded Jason on the balcony.

oOoOoOo

_A/N: Alright, so this is because of the last couple reviews I got. Wow. Thanks so much! You have no idea how much it means. But I am really sorry, I'm gonna have to put this story on hold for now. I'm leaving Sunday and training starts tomorrow and I have no idea when I can get back on. I'll still try to write some but I can't promise I can get online to update anytime soon. So, thanks for reading! Til next time. _


End file.
